From Friend To Boyfriend Redo
by Team Peeta Mellark
Summary: All Human. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Rose have been friends forever and now that they are in high school Bella and Edward start dating. What will happen to their relationship when Bella finds out how Jasper feels about her. How will she react to this!
1. Chapter 1

From friend to boyfriend

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

You may not know me. My name is Bella Swan. I am your average teenage girl, a little on the quiet side, always blending in to the background. I have three best friends Edward, Jasper and I can't forget my gal pal Rose.

We have been bets friends forever, since we were like two. Nothing has ever come between us and now that we are starting high school and me and Edward have started to date, I hope that won't mess up the friendship we four have going on.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Stupid alarm clock! Thought as I swung my arm over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. About two minutes later I hear my door open and footsteps come closer to my bed.

"Awake, awake, sleeping beauty." A velvety voice said to me.

Edward! I should have known! We have only been dating for a few weeks, but waking me up to make sure that I got to school on time has become his new mission. Sure I liked him, but couldn't he give a girl a break?

"Okay, I'm up" I said as I threw the covers off me and I headed towards my closet.

Edward followed me for some unknown reason.

"You can wait for me down stairs" I told him without turning away from my closet. He did as I said and I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Edward has been my friend forever, but I am starting to realize that he is a clingy boyfriend. I haven't had much experience at dating, but I feel smothered by him!

I changed into a blue t-shirt and my comfortable jeans and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

When I went into the kitchen I saw Edward sitting at the table with Charlie, I mean my Dad. It looked like my Dad was staring Edward down.

I went to the cabinet and got out a bowl and put cereal in it and got milk out of the fridge and poured it in the bowl. Then I sat down at the table beside my Dad. Once I finished I put my bowl in the dishwasher.

"Come on Edward we are going to be late for school." I said as I garbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen and out my front door.

"Okay, I'm coming. Stop pulling me" Edward said to me. I ignored him and pulled him until we got to his car.

"Have a good day at school Bells" I heard my Dad call after us.

"Thanks!" I yelled back at him.

Edward opened his passenger door to his Volvo for me, ever the gentleman. As I got in he got in the driver seat.

It took us about five minutes to get to school since Edward drives like a maniac. It also helped that there was no traffic, since this is Forks, Washington. Not many people live here, I think it is because of the weather.

It rains all year long, with only a few sunny days here and there. I can't even remember when I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona, so I don't really miss the sun.

We pulled up into the school parking lot and again Edward opened my door for me. We started walking towards the school, it had started to rain, when we saw our friends Jasper and Rose, and they are twins.

I waved at them "Hey Rose, Jasper! How are you guys?" I asked them as me and Edward came closer to them.

Rose smiled and waved at me "We are good Bella. It is just a typical day of school. Nothing exciting happens in Forks." she said to me.

I turned to look at Jasper, but his eyes had wandered from my face down to where Edward had just taken my hand.

His face turned angry and a second later it was replaced with an impassive stare. Jasper had been acting like this since Edward and I have been going out. I don't know what his deal is and I did not have time to ask him because the bell rang.

"Well we better get to class, I will see you guys at lunch" I told them, and then I turned to Edward and gave him a peek on the lips.

"See you in second period" I said to Edward.

"Yeah, I will miss you tell then" Edward replied.

"I will miss you too." I said back and started to walk to class.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's face turn angry again. But he abruptly stomped off towards his class before I could analyze what it meant.

Oh, well. I will talk to him some time about his attitude problem, but not now. I thought as I entered my first period class. This was going to be a long day especially since we had just come back from two weeks of a fun, winter break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

It was lunch time and I still have not gotten a chance to talk to Jasper yet. As I am standing in line for food, I see Jasper paying for his food at the cash register. So I quickly grab a salad and run up to him and stand next to him in line.

"Hey Jasper, we really should talk." I said, making my presence known to him. He turned around and looked at me strangely. Like he was afraid to tell me what I needed to ask to him about.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked me.

By this time he had paid for his food and was walking away, so I paid for my food and started walking beside him toward our usual lunch table.

"You know, about the strange way that you have been acting since Edward and I started dating!" I almost yelled at him.

We were nearing our table were Edward and Rose already sat, so he was spared answering me.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Rose asked. Looking back and forth between us, like she had missed something important.

"Nothing much sis." was Jasper's calm reply as he took his seat next to her. I gave him a death glare and took my seat opposite them by Edward.

"Hey, baby." Edward said to me as he gave me a peek on the lips and put his arm around my shoulders.

I looked over at Jasper to see that he had clenched his jaw. Again I wondered what was up with him, but this time Rose noticed it as well.

We shared a look, mine confused and hers said that she knew something that I did not.

I was just about to ask her what her look meant when the bell rang. We all got up and walked to our classes. Edward had Biology with me. It was nice to finally have a class with him.

The day went by fast and the whole time I could not stop thinking about Jasper.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I ran out to the parking lot, hoping to speak to Jasper alone. But his and Rose's car was gone.

Edward came up behind me and put his arm around me.

"You okay, Bells? What are you looking for?" Edward asked me looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Let's just go." So Edward took me home. We did not speak through the whole drive there.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked me.

"No, I am just tired. It has been a long day." I said. Then I got out of the car and Edward walked me to the front door.

"See you tomorrow." I said to him and I reached up to kiss him goodbye.

"Yeah, see you." he replied. I opened my door and walked inside. I heard Edward get in his car and drive away.

My dad would not get home until five, so I went up stairs and started on my homework.

After about an hour of doing my home work, my dad came home and I went down to start making dinner.

We were silent as we ate, we were both quiet people. When we were done I did the dishes while my Dad watched T.V. When I was done I told him that I was going to bed.

"Night, Bells." he called from the T.V. room.

"Night!" I replied as I went upstairs to me room.

When I got there I decided to text Rose and ask her about what had happened at lunch. A few minutes later I got her reply.

**When the time is right you will know, but it is not for me to decide when you find out.**

**~ Rose**

Such a typical cryptic response for Rose. I thought as I got ready for bed. I slipped under the covers and as I was drifting off to sleep I started to think about Jasper and what his cold shoulder towards me could mean for our friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to Edward opening the door of my room. I have got to teach that boy about personal space and my room is my personal space.

"Edward what are you doing in my room at this ungodly hour?" I yelled at him, while I throw my pillow at him. He was unfazed by the pillow thrown at him and he continued walking towards me.

He pulled my covers off my bed, grabbed me by the arms and started pulling me towards my bathroom.

"It is our second day back at school and we can't be late just because you are too lazy to get out of bed!" Edward told me.

He did have a point and I did want to talk to Jasper, so I went into the bathroom, while he went down stairs to wait for me there. Once I had gotten changed I went down stairs to have breakfast.

Soon after me and Edward were on our way to school in his shiny Volvo.

Once we got to school Edward said that he needed to get something from his locker, so he went inside while I stayed outside waiting for Rose and Jasper, it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. I saw Jasper and Rose's car pull up, they got out and started to head towards me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey yourself, little miss noisy text message." Rose teased me and right in front of Jasper too!

"Rose, do you really have to mention that now!" I said, blushing big time as I nodded my head towards Jasper.

I wanted to talk to him about his behaviour alone and I did not want him to know that I had asked Rose about it. Talk about embarrassing.

"Okay, well...I have to go talk to a teacher about an assignment, so I guess I will see you guys at lunch." and with that lane excuse she was walking off towards the school.

"So..." Was my lame way of trying to start the conversation with Jasper.

"So..." He said back.

This is going to be awkward any way I do it, so I should just come out and say it. "So, I wanted to talk to you about why you have been acting so weird lately. Like how you always look angry for some reason." I said to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some puberty mood swings I am going through." Jasper said.

"Oh, that is such a lame excuse and you know it Jasper!" I practically yelled at him.

"Why should you be worrying about the way I am acting? Shouldn't you be focusing on Edward, your boyfriend?" Jasper yelled back at me.

"Oh, so is that what this is about. How you don't like me and Edward dating? Well you know what, it is none of your business if we choose to date. So you can just keep your opinion to yourself." I yelled and turned and stomped away from Jasper and towards the school, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Who the hell does he think he is, that he can have a say in us dating.

Huh, I am so mad at him right now!

Jasper is one of my best friends. He was always the calm one in the group, but now this is a new him, always angry around me and Edward.

I don't know what to make of it.

I have never had a fight with Jasper like what had just happened and I am kind of sad that we did fight.

As I was thinking this the bell rang, startling me out of my thoughts. Oh well, I better get to class. I wonder where Edward went. I guess I will see him at lunch. So I started walking towards my first period class math, this is going to be a long day.

The bell rang to signal lunch time and I started to make my way to the lunch room.

When I had gotten my lunch I walked towards the table that Rose and Jasper where sitting at. We ate our lunches in silence, me and Jasper looking anywhere but at each other and Rose looking back and forth between us.

Again I wondered where Edward was, he usually walks me to the lunch room. I am not sure if this is a good thing or not.

Just then Edward walks in with this pixie like girl looking up at him like he is her sun, I was staring at them as they walked towards our table that I did not notice the big guy following behind them, but I did see Rose's eyes widen, so I guess she thought he was hot.

"Hey guys. I would like to introduce to you the new kids in school. They just moved to town. This is Alice and her older brother Emmett." Edward said to us.

Rose was the first to speak, she turned to look at Emmett. "Hey there big boy, your new here so you must not have that much friends, but I am willing to let you hang with us." Then she winked at him. "Oh and you too Alice." Rose said as she turned to look at the pixie.

"Oh, yeah. We are going to be such great friends!" Alice practically screamed at Rose and she included me in what she was saying, too. Alice turned towards Edward for conformation. "Right Eddie?" As she said this, she put her arm on Edward's and looked up at him and batted her eye lashes at him in what I think was a flirty way.

What the hell is that all about?

Why is she flirting with Edward and giving him a weird nick name?

Didn't Edward tell her that we are dating?

It sure looks like she is trying to move in on him. I am not sure how I feel about this and with Edward not even trying to stop her from flirting with him.

While I was thinking this, Edward sat next to me with Alice on his other side and Emmett sat beside Rose across the table from me, Edward and Alice.

I looked over at Rose to see if she had cough on to Alice's flirting act, but she was talking to Emmett.

So I looked at Jasper across from me and he was looking at Alice and Edward too. So he did see it, it wasn't just my imagination.

Jasper turned to look at me, so I gave him my "what the hell" look and he just shrugged and his lips turned up into a little smile. Okay there he goes again with the weird emotions, but instead of being angry he is smiling!

I am now even more confused from my little exchange with Jasper than I was watching Alice flirt with Edward! Well, this day just gets better and better. NOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**

When I woke up this morning, I did not know it would be a great day!

Fist when I got to school Bella started asking me questions about my resent mood swings and I was really freaking out on the inside, thinking that she had found out that I like her. But I played it cool and it seemed like she didn't know what's going on.

The only bad thing about this day is that Bella was mad at me over that little conversation we had. So at lunch we did not talk to each other and Rose looked back and forth between us.

Before she could say anything Edward came over to our table with a girl and guy in tow. When Eddie, as she called him, introduced them to us, I realized that Alice, the new girl, was flirting with him and he was letting her!

How could he let some other girl flirt with him when he had the nicest and hottest girl in this school as his girlfriend already?

As they sat down I looked at Bella to see her looking at me with her "what the hell" look and I had to smile at that. Maybe I did have a chance with her after all.

She doesn't seem that upset that this new girl is flirting with her boyfriend.

I turned to look at Rose on my right and I saw her laughing and talking with Alice's older brother, Emmett. She is too preoccupied to notice what is going on.

That is so unlike her. I guess she is really starting to like this guy.

"Well it is nice to meet you guys. My name is Rose, this is my brother Jasper and this is my best friend Bella." Rose said as she waved her arm to each of us in turn.

"It is really good to meet you too." Emmett said as he looked at Rose with a big goofy smile on his face. Rose had that effect on guys.

"So where are you guys from?" Rose asked Alice and Emmett, but she was only looking at Emmett.

"We just came from Alaska. We only lived there for two years. We move around a lot because of our dad's job. He is a free lance photographer, he likes to move to different places to get interesting shots." Emmett told us, but he was still only looking at Rose.

"Yeah. He is the coolest dad ever. He lets me have money for shopping whenever I want!" said Alice in her high squeaky voice.

I don't know why Eddie boy, that's my new nick name for him, would pick her over the beautiful Bella. I am not jumping to any conclusions by saying that he is going to get with Alice, but one can hope right?

Who am I kidding, Bella does not deserve to be dumped by Eddie boy for some girl he just met when they have been friends forever. No matter how much I want them to break up. They should do it naturally, if it is coming then it will come, but if not I guess I will have to stick to day dreaming about her as my girlfriend.

Just then the bell ran to signal that lunch was over. We all got up and headed our separate ways to our separate classes. Yeah, I don't have any classes with my Bella, not like Eddie does. That lucky bastard.

For the next few hours I sat in class day dreaming about Bella leaving Eddie boy for manlier guy, like me.

Then finally it was time to go home.

As I was walking towards mine and Rose's car I saw Bella storming her way over towards me. As she got near me, she started talking without me even asking what she was coming over to talk to me for.

"Can you believe that girl? What right does she have to call Edward, Eddie? She hasn't even known him that long and she thinks that she can make up a weird nick name for him?" Bella was yelling as she finally reached me.

Oh, she was talking about Alice. I guess the afternoon did not go so good for Bella. I know this will make me sound mean if I tell anyone, but I am kind of glad.

Bella started to pace in front of me as she yelled about Alice and Edward. "And why is Edward not doing anything about her. I mean he just sits there and smiles at her like I am not five feet away from him. What do you think I should do Jasper? Should I just let it go or should I confront him and say that it is either me or her?" Bella stops pacing and turns towards me after her tirade.

Wow. She is asking me for advice? Maybe I am not the best person for her to ask advice from.

I want so badly for her to say to him, "choose", but that might not be the best way for her to deal with what is going on. Where is Rose when you need her!

"I think that you should just let it go for now and wait and see if Edward stops letting Alice flirting with him and if he does then he really wants to be with you, but if he doesn't then you should confront him about where your relationship stands." I told her, as much as it pains me to, I am her friend first.

"Thanks Jasper. You always know what to say" Bella told me then she leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek and turned away towards her car to go home.

I stood there stunned by what she did, until Rose came up to me.

"What are you staring at." she said as she looked between me and where I was staring off to. That got me out of my day dreaming.

"Where were you? It has been ten minutes. What could have taken you so long?" I yelled at Rose trying to draw her attention away from my day dream.

"For your information I was talking to Emmett! He is a really nice guy. I will probably have him crawling on his hands and knees to ask me out in a few days, before anyone else does." Rose said with big smile on her face.

"Isn't that kind of mean" I asked her

"Oh, please! I'm just going to make him work for it to see if he really wants me. I am not going to make him do anything bad, as I said before he is a nice guy." Rose informed me.

Then she started to get into the driver's seat of our car, so I took that as her saying that that was enough chit chat and we should be on our way home by now.

I just hoped that everything worked out with Bella and Eddie boy. But in my favour, even though I probably shouldn't want that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It has been three weeks since Alice came to forks and Edward still hasn't done anything about her constant flirting with him. I am trying to do what Jasper told me to do and wait it out, but it is so hard.

This is not what I expected having a boyfriend would be like. The worst part about this all is that Alice is a really sweet girl and she is always trying to get me to go shopping with her, but I can't because she is flirting with my boyfriend.

I know I should probably just confront her about it but isn't that Edwards job? I mean he is the one leading her on in a way.

The bell rang getting me out of my thoughts. I headed out of my class room and not so surprisingly Edward was not here to walk with me to the lunch room. He is probably walking Alice.

If he likes her so much why doesn't he tell me so that I could move on to another guy who will not let another girl flirt with him when he is supposed to be my boyfriend. Yeah right. Like that will ever happen.

Boys are stupid.

When I got to the lunch room I saw Jasper sitting at our lunch table. No one else was there, not even Rose.

"Hey Jasper!" I said to him as I sat down across from him after getting my food.

"Hey Bella! Where's Edward?" He asked as he looked around the cafeteria. Although he did not look at all up set or concerned that Edward did not walk me to lunch. But then again Edward had not been walking me to lunch for three weeks, so guess I can't blame him.

"I don't know. Probably with Alice." I said.

Jasper looked at me for a long time, as if trying to decide something. Then he said "You know it has been two weeks since Edward had introduced us to Alice and her brother and Alice has not stopped flirting with Edward. I think it is time to confront him about the situation." Jasper said calmly to me.

"For your information it has been three weeks!" I almost yelled at him

"Oh, my bad. Three weeks. That is so much worse then I first thought." He mused to himself.

"Why do you say that?" I almost yelled at him again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Because you actually know how long it has been." He replied calmly. Which infuriated me more, mostly because I know that he is right. I need to confront Edward and soon.

"I know. You are right. I will talk to him after school. If I see him that is." I said, whispering the last part under my breath.

"Good." Jasper said.

We then sat in silence eating our lunches. We were alone for the whole lunch, Rose was with Emmett, I'm assuming. Edward and Alice, who knew what they were doing.

The lunch bell rang and I headed to class after saying good-bye to Jasper.

My afternoon classes dragged on for so long. I just wanted them to be over fast so that I can talk to Edward!

Finally the bell rang. I went to my locker quickly and then I headed to the parking lot to see if Edward was there.

He was standing by his car talking to Alice. He was laughing at something she said and then she put her hand on his and she started moving closer to Edward, like she was going to kiss him! He started leaning in towards he too! What the hell?

I ran over to where they were standing. I pulled on Alice's hair and shoved her away from Edward. "What do you think you are doing you b***h? Edward is my boyfriend so you have no right to be making a move on him!" I shouted at her.

"Bella! Let go of Alice's hair! You are going to hurt her!" Edward said to me, grabbing my hand and pulling it out of Alice's hair.

"Wait! You two are together? Eddie, why didn't you tell me this when we made out before?" Alice said to Edward, hurt in her voice.

I saw red. "You guys made out before?" I yelled at Edward.

"Bella! I am so sorry. I meant to tell you before, but it just never seemed to be the right time." was Edward's lame excuse. Edward put his hand around Alice and kissed her on the head. "I really like Alice, Bella. She likes me too, we never meant to hurt you." Edward said.

"I don't care if you like another girl and you want her to be your girlfriend. But you lied to me and were going behind my back and cheating on me! That is what hurts me the most! You know what Edward you are a jackass, and I don't want to be with someone who would do this to me. So have a nice life." I said to him. Then I turned and walked away towards my car.

I saw Jasper, Rose and Emmett beside my car, so I guess they all saw that. Rose started to speak but I cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it Rose. I just want to go home and sleep." I got into my car before any of them could say anything and I drove home.

Well this day turned out to suck.

I can only hope tomorrow will be better. But I don't think that is possible because Edward and Alice will be all over each other.

Not that I am jealous or anything, but I will still hurt to knew that he choose to be with her, a girl he just meet, then to be with me one of his best friends since forever! Oh, whatever. Now I can find someone who truly appreciates me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jasper POV**

I hope Bella is okay. I said in my head for the millionth time as I lay in bed at 2 am. I saw what had happened and I am so mad at Edward for doing that to my Bella. She deserves better than him.

No matter how much I want to just kiss her and make her feel better, I know that what she needs from me now is a friend for her to vent to.

Not a guy trying to take advantage of her in the weak state.

I laughed, thinking about Bella's possible reaction to hearing me say that she was in a weak state. It would not be pretty. But that is just who Bella is. She never wants to look weak.

Even around me, her best friend, who has seen her in a lot of different moods and outfits for that matter.

I look over at the clock again it is 3 am now. I really should go to bed. Won't want to be late for school tomorrow and miss seeing Bella right away, before lunch.

I roll over and eventually I fall asleep.

My alarm clock goes off and I see that it is 8 am, time for a new day.

When I get to school, early I might add, Rose wanted to see Emmett and she is my ride. But I don't mind so much, it will give me time to figure out what to do about my Bella situation.

I was sting on a bench near the school and Rose was off with Emmett somewhere, when I saw Edward's Volvo pull up into the parking lot. When it stopped in a space Edward got out and went around to the passenger side door and opened it.

Out stepped Alice with a big smile on her face, like she did not just find out that Edward was lying to her the day before about not being in a relationship with another girl.

Edward had a big smile on his face too, like he did not just hurt one of his once best friends!

I decided that someone had to teach him a lesson, so I got up from the bench I was sitting on and walked over to where Edward and Alice were talking by Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Eddie." I said as I glared at him.

He turned his attention away from Alice towards me "Oh, Jasper hey. What's up?" He asked with that smile still on his face like nothing bad had happened.

"Don't you what up Jasper me. How could you do that to Bella? She is one of your best friends and then she became one of the best girlfriends you ever had. Does that not mean anything to your anymore?" I yelled at him. People started to look over at us as they walked by because I was that loud.

"Umm...I guess I am going to go to my locker and let you guys talk this out alone." Alice said to us, and then she got up on her toes and gave Edward a peak on the lips and then started to head towards the school.

"Look I am sorry man, I did not mean for my feelings toward Alice to hurt Bella. You are right, she is one of my best friends and I want what's best for her and it's not me. It's you Jasper" He said to me and I just stared at him frozen.

"Oh, come on Jazz. It is so obvious that you have feelings for Bella. The way you look at her, like she is the only one in the room and when she is talking it is like you really are interested in everything that she has to say. No guy can be that interested in what a girl says, only if he has it bad for her and my friend you have it bad for Bella. Everyone knows it too, the only person who might not know is Bella. Even Alice thought that there was something going on between you two and that is probably why Alice didn't think Bella and I were together. You two would make such a better couple then she and I ever did." Edward finished off and I am still frozen by his side.

Did he really just say that? Even though it sounded like he was trying to justify his reason for leaving Bella it still made me worm inside to think that he thought Bella and I would be good together. That is what I had wanted all this time, to be good enough for Bella.

The bell rang and I looked around the parking lot as everyone started heading towards the school even Edward walked away to go to class. I spotted Bella's truck across the parking lot but I could not see her anywhere.

Oh man!

I missed seeing my beautiful Bella while I was listening to Eddie talk. I guess I will have to wait three hours of boring school before I see her again.

Might as well not be late then for class, I thought as I started heading towards the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**JessicaPOV**

As I got out of my car on another boring day of going to school at forks and seeing Bella with the handsome Edward, getting everything that she wants even though she isn't even pretty like me.

I don't know what he sees in her anyway.

He has also been spending a little too much time with the new girl Alice. I wonder if anything is going on there. I will definitely have to find out the deal with those two and it has got to be juicy.

This is another reason why this school is boring because there has been no good gossip going around recently.

I was too into my thoughts that I almost missed Edward and Jasper yelling at each other a few cars down from mine.

I slowly walked in a diagonal line so that as I got closer to the school I got closer to them.

"Look I am sorry man, I did not mean for my feelings toward Alice to hurt Bella." I heard Edward say to Jasper. Ah, ha so Edward is with that new girl and not Bella anymore. This is so going to be the next big gossip topic. 'Bella gets dumped for new girl' I laughed inside my head.

I was too busy laughing that I missed some of what Edward had said. "... I want what's best for her and it's not me. It's you Jasper" He said to Jasper and Jasper visibly froze where he was standing. I stopped in my tracks and looked at them trough the corner of my eye. Was Jasper blushing?

Oh, man this is too good. I can feel my gossip queen status calling me to tell everyone that Jasper had a crush on Bella.

I ran towards the school without waiting to hear what else Edward had to say, I already had enough.

As I ran through the doors of the main entrance to the school I bumped in to none other than Bella Swan herself. I guess she had been walking in to the school building at the same time as me but I was too distracted to notice her at first.

Bella got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off her pants. "Oh, Bella. I am so sorry I was in a rush and didn't see you there." I said to her in my sickly sweet voice.

"That's okay, Jess." Bella said to me as she continued to walk in to the school and down the hall to her locker.

I smiled evilly at her retreating back and rand towards my locker where I found my best friend, the girl who rules the school with me, Lauren Mallory.

"Lauren, guess what new gossip I just heard?" I sang at her.

She turned around to face me and smiled evilly too. She likes gossip just as much as I do. "What is it this time?" She asked me.

"I heard that Jasper likes Bella! Also that Bella and Edward broke up and Edward is with that new girl Alice!" I almost yelled excitedly at her.

"Wow. And you learned all this before school even started today?" Lauren asked me amazement in her voice.

"Yup!" I said to her proudly.

"Do you have any other news to share?" She wanted to know.

"Well...I think that Rose is dating that new guy, Emmett. Because I was then making out behind the storage shed. But, Rose is like that so I don't know how serious it is." I told her after some thought.

"Oh, well that's cool. So we can start by telling everyone that Edward broke up with Bella for the new girl Alice and then we tell them about Jasper's crush on his best friend Bella." She laughed and so did I. "This is going to be the best peace of gossip the school has ever heard." Lauren finished.

"Yeah, I will start telling all the guys about it in first period and you can tell the girls in our group about it and by lunch everyone will know about Edward and Bella's breakup." I told Lauren.

"Alright, see you at lunch." Lauren said just as the bell rang. So I started off to my first class of the day. This should be a fun day.

As I got to class I sat beside Mike. He will be the best to tell the news to first because of his obsession with Bella, he will be bragging to all the guys about how he will get with Bella. Whatever! As if!

"Hey Mike!" I said to him, turning on my charming voice as I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Oh, hey Jess." He said to me with a smile. "What's up?" he asked me giving me a knowing look. He knew what my gossip face looked like and boy did I have it on big time.

"Oh, not much. But I just found out that Bella got dumped by Edward because he liked that new girl Alice." I told him.

"How could he do that to Bella?" Mike yelled attracting attention of other people in the class. "She needs someone to take care of her now." He mused and then he turned around to talk to Taylor, who was sitting behind us.

Even though I am mad at what he said and his still current attraction to Bella, I had done my job.

He was probably telling Taylor how he is going to get with Bella. So now that they guys are talking about it, it is up to Lauren to get the girls talking about it, since she sits next to Sara another other big gossip lover in our circle of friends, in home room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

As I got to school that day I saw Edward and Jasper yelling at each other by Edward's car. Huh, I wonder what they have to say to each other.

As I continued walking towards the school I bumped into Jessica, literally in front of the school's main entrance.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I was in a rush and didn't see you there." I heard Jessica say in her 'I am trying to make you think that I am nice voice'.

"That's okay, Jess" I said to her. Then I continued walking towards my locker.

The bell rang so I grabbed my things and headed towards my class. The morning was boring except for Jessica and Lauren's posy excitedly whispering to each other.

I wonder what hot gossip they have made up now. That's the thing with them you are never sure if what they are saying is true or just a big made up lie.

It was finally lunch and as I entered the cafeteria it literally felt like everyone was staring at me. Okay, this is weird. I grab my food and head towards my regular lunch table.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett are all sitting, eating their lunch like that don't feel everyone's eyes on them.

"Hey, guys. Do any of you know why everybody is looking at us?" I asked them.

"No, idea." Jasper said.

"It's probably nothing Bella" Emmett is always the one to not think that things are a big deal, and I guess he could be right.

So I stopped worrying about it and just eat my lunch.

"Hey, Bella." said Angela, she is one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?" I ask her, not that I don't like that she said hi to me, but she is usually eating outside with her boyfriend Ben.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that Edward broke up with you for that new girl Alice. I mean how could he do that, after all that you guys have been through, being friends then boyfriend/girlfriend. So I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to I am here for you." Angela put her hand on my shoulder for a few seconds then she walked out of the cafeteria, probably going to sit outside and eat with Ben.

I was shocked! How did Angela find out? Not that it is a big secret and not that I mind her knowing, but still how did she find out?

"Uh, guys, how did she find out about me and Edward?" I asked them. They all had blank stares on their faces, shaking their heads no. When I looked at Jasper for a second I saw guilt on his face then it was gone.

What was that about, Jasper would never gossip about anything especially something as personal as mine and Edward's break up? So what did he have to feel guilty about?

"Maybe, Jessica and her carnies found out somehow and told everyone in school about it. You know how much they like to gossip." Rose suggested as she continued eating her lunch.

"Maybe, but how could they have found out so soon?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe they saw Edward and Alice making out in front of his car yesterday, and they could have jumped to conclusions." She said back.

"Maybe." I said, thinking how it is weird to have everybody in school know that I got dumped by my friend/boyfriend Edward.

"I am sorry that every body found out about you and Edward, Bella" Jasper said to me as he reached across the lunch table to put his hand on my shoulder.

Huh, odd how nice it feels to have Jasper's hand on me. I snapped out of that thought quickly. "It's okay, Jasper. I'm not upset that everybody knows. I am just not used to being the center of attention is all." I assured him, giving him a smile and after studding my face for a few minutes, making sure that my smile was real, he smiled back.

The bell rang then and we all headed towards our different classes.

As I was walking in the hall towards my class, Lauren walked up to me and stopped right in front of me, not letting me enter my class.

"Hey, Bella" she said in her 'I am better then you' voice.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked her in my 'get away from me bitch' voice.

Her eyes narrowed at my tone of voice, and then she got the biggest smile on her face like she knew something about me that I didn't know, if that was possible.

"Oh, nothing much I just heard something and thought that since we are both girls that we need to stick together and so I can right over her to find you and tell you that Jasper has a BIG crush on YOU." Lauren yelled so that most people in the halls could hear.

I heard a bunch of people whispering, but only a few words stuck out.

**Jasper... Crush... Bella... **

I turned back to Lauren "You are such a big lair Lauren!" I yelled at her, trying to settle the butterflies in my stomach, weird that I feel them at all.

"Oh, no honey, I am not lying. Jessica heard Jasper and Edward talking about how Jasper would be a better boyfriend for you then Edward was." And with that she turned on her heals and walked down the hall.

Could Lauren be right, for once?

But if Jasper and Edward for that matter thought that Jasper and I would be good together then why would they not say anything to me?

Is Jasper afraid that I won't like him back? DO I like him back?

I am so confused that I don't know what to think. I guess that the only solution is to confront Jasper about this after school and hope that it turns out okay. This is going to be another long day of school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

The next day at school as I was walking down the halls to my first period class, everybody was talking about how Jasper liked me and that he was the reason why mine and Edward's relationship didn't work out.

I had not slept at all last night. My brain had been too busy running over the idea of Jasper, my friend since forever, having a crush on me. Plain old Bella Swan.

The more I have been thinking about the idea of me and Jasper being a couple, the more I am starting to like it.

I mean he is cute, smart and we have been friends forever. Why wouldn't I want Jasper to ask me out?

"Hey, Bella. Did Jasper ask you out yet?" Jessica asked me as I sat down in my seat in my English class.

I looked up at her where she was standing in front of my desk. "No, he didn't. I haven't even seen him today." I told her trying to hide my annoyance at her.

"Oh, well Lauren is going to ask Jasper out today at lunch. She thinks that since she is _way_ prettier than you, that she can steal his heart from you." Jessica said to me, and then she started to laugh like a mad scientist.

Then she went skipping away to go flirt with Mike at the front of the class room.

What the hell? I thought that Jasper likes me? And if he does then what makes Lauren think that she can change his mind?

I know that I am not the prettiest girl at school and Lauren is pretty, sure, but she is mean and nasty and Jasper would never fall for her charms. I know him well enough to know that.

But then why I am so scared that I am going to lose my guy before he is even officially mine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPOV

The lunch bell had just rang and all through my first two classes I heard people talking about how I have a crush on Bella! Some people even came up to me and asked me if it was true.

How the hell did they find out? Jessica or Lauren must have heard me talking to Edward!

Dame!

I wonder if Bella heard these rumors. What does she think about this? What if she doesn't like me back and she is just avoiding me because she is embarrassed?

I have got to talk to her and straighten things out.

As I entered the cafeteria I did not see Bella anywhere so I got my lunch and sat at our table and decided to wait for her to come.

"Hey, Jasper!" I heard I high squeal from behind me. Then all of a sudden Lauren was sitting down in front of me with a big fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Lauren. What's up?" I asked her. Why would Lauren be talking to me? We have gone to school together since first grade and she has never said more than two words to me.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I like you. I mean you are so sweet Jasper and I have now realized that we would be such a great couple!" Lauren said. She was smiling sweetly at me and batting her eye lashes at me.

Did she really just say that? I thought dumb founded.

"Okay...what's the catch?" I asked her looking at her worriedly.

"No catch Jasper. I just can't hold my feeling for you in any longer!" She shouted, then she grabbed by face from across the table and she kisses me on the lips!

I can't believe it, Lauren the biggest B***h in our school along with Jessica is kissing me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at her, discussed, as I pushed her away.

"But Jasper I thought that you liked me?" Lauren said with the most innocent look on her face. Oh, she was a good actress.

"Why would you think that? Everybody in school knows that I like Bella. Thanks to you and Jessica. And even if I didn't like Bella I would never like someone like you. You are selfish and mean to other people and you think that you are better than everyone else because you are rich. I could never go out with a girl like that!" I told her.

She had a shocked expression on her face, I guess guys don't turn her down often. Well someone had to do it some time.

Then I stomped out of the cafeteria determined to find Bella and hopefully we could finally talk and maybe I will be able to tell her my feelings in person.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

The bell just rang for lunch and I jump out of my seat in my class and run for the door.

I had been bouncing in my seat all day since Jessica told me that Lauren was going to ask out Jasper at lunch. I am still not sure about my feelings toward him, or his feelings towards me for that matter.

Will he was yes to Lauren? Or no like I am hoping?

I haven't had a chance to talk to him all morning because I have not seen him. Is he avoiding me? I think as I enter the cafeteria, totally oblivious that Lauren is sitting across from Jasper at our lunch table, until she grabs Jasper and kisses him on the lips.

What the Hell!

What is Lauren doing? I thought that she was just going to ask him out not kiss him in front of everyone?

And on another note does Jasper like kissing her? I thought he likes me? And now he's kissing Lauren? I got to get out of here I can't stand the idea that he might like kissing that bitch!

I feel so stupid to think that a guy like Jasper could ever like a girl like me like that.

I turned around and hightailed it out of there. It may have been only a few seconds that had passed when I was standing there, but it felt like an eternity.

I ran towards the school parking lot and got into my car, slamming the door behind me.

I sat in my car for who knows how long, wallowing in my sorrow and stupidity.

**JPOV**

I ran out of the cafeteria and headed to Bella's locker to see if she was there.

She wasn't.

I looked in the library for her.

She wasn't there either.

I ran into Rose and Emmett making out behind the school.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Bella any where?" I asked my sister.

"No I haven't sorry." She said to me, and then she and Emmett went back to making out.

I looked all around school when I decided to check in the school parking lot.

I look at Bella's truck and saw her in there. It looked like she was crying!

Oh no did she see Lauren kissing me in the cafeteria? She has to know that it did not mean anything!

I ran towards her truck and banged on her window. Bella looked up at me and I could see tears on her cheeks.

"Bella open the door." I told her.

"Jasper just leave me alone!" She yelled at me, through her closed window.

"NO! Not until you let me explain for what I think you are crying about." I told her in a soft voice.

"Fine!" she said, opening her car door and steeping out. Then she slammed her door and leaned up against it with her arms crossed looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, so I am guessing that you saw Lauren kissing me in the cafeteria?" I asked her for confirmation.

She nodded her head, not saying a word.

"Okay, well I guess you ran out before I pushed her away and told her that everybody knows that I like you and that even if I didn't I would still not want to be her boyfriend because she is a horrible person?" I asked her.

She looked at me with shock on her face. Finally she said in a whisper, "You really said that to her?"

"Yeah, I did." I said shyly waiting for her to catch on to the part where I said that I liked her.

"Wait...did you say that you like me?" Bella asked, finally she caught up to what I said.

"Yeah, I did." I said quietly.

"So the rumors are true?" She asked me looking up at me through her eye lashes. There was a little blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Yes, Bella. I have liked you for as long as I could remember, but we were friends and then you were going out with Edward and I wanted to be a good friend to you and be supportive of your choice to date him, so I did not say anything." I said in a rush. Trying to explain myself to Bella.

I also thought that if I went slowly I would wimp out of telling her how I feel.

"Jasper shut up!" Bella told me as she brought her hand up and put it on the back of my neck and started to bring my head down towards hers.

Her lips touched mine and they felt so soft. Nice and warm. I put my hands on her, closer to me as her other hand went in my hair.

She smelt so good like vanilla and strawberries. I can't believe that I am finally kissing the girl of my dreams. And it feels so right for us to be like this.

We stopped the kiss because we needed to breath. Bella looked at me with love in her eyes.

WOW. Does she really feel that strongly for me, already?

"So Bella..." I started, unsure where this leaves us. "So does this mean that you will be my girlfriend?" I asked her. Looking down at the ground. Maybe she might not know how she feels about us or maybe it's too soon.

"Jasper." Bella started as she put her hand under my chin and pulled my face up to make me look at her. "If you want me to be your girlfriend then I will be happy to be your girlfriend." Bella told me.

"Really?" I asked her surprised, even though I probably shouldn't have been after that kiss we had.

"Yes." She said laughing. I am so happy that I kissed her on the lips again and I started to deepen the kiss when someone cleared their throat. We stopped kissing and looked to my left to see Rose and Emmett standing there looking at us.

"Finally, you told her how you feel Jasper!" Rose said to me with a smile on her face.

'Wait, you knew he liked me and didn't tell me Rose?" Bella said

"Well I couldn't tell you Bella. Jasper had to tell you himself." She said to Bella.

"So that's what your cryptic text message was about." Bella said.

"What text message?" I asked Bella.

"Bella here was noise about why you were acting weird lately so she texted me and asked me, but I would not tell her." Rose informed me.

I looked at Bella to see her looking down at the ground and her cheeks were bright red from her blush.

"Oh, Bella what am I going to do with you?" I asked her as I hugged her to me, laughing.

"I don't know." She said at me laughing too, as she put her arms around me too.

Finally everything is as it should be. I am finally with the girl of my dreams.

The girl who I went from being her friend to her boyfriend.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**BPOV**

_(10 years later) _

Hey it's me again, Bella Swan use to be average teenage girl dating one of her best friends. Now I am a beautiful, according to Jasper, 28 year old woman who is now married to her other best friend.

It's weird how things turn out.

I would have never thought that I would be married to Jasper, have gone to university for creative writing and now have a book out, 'Twilight', would be living in Seattle because me and jasper did not want to be too far from our parents, have our next door neighbours right beside us be Rose and Emmett, who are married and have a two year old girl named Anna, and that Edward and Alice, who are married and just had a baby boy four months ago named Ethan, had recently moved into the house across the street from us, and lastly that I would be five months pregnant with a baby girl!

'Hey honey, you okay? You have been staring out our living room window at the moving trucks while rubbing your belly for almost an hour." Jasper said to me as he came in to our living room and raped his arms around me from behind. "Are you sure that you are okay with Edward and Alice living so close to us? You know, since we have not seen them since we went to different universities." Jasper continued.

Trying to figure out if anything was wrong with me.

"No, Jasper I think it is about time that I face my fears and make amends with Edward." I said calmly to my husband.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Jasper said, and then he turned me around and kissed me on the lips softly, while his hands moved to touch my big belly.

Then me and Jasper went over to Rose and Emmett's house and knocked on the door. It wouldn't kill to have Rose as back up.

"Mommy someone is at the door." Me and Jasper heard a sweet little voice say.

"Okay princess, mommy is busy so I will get the door." We heard Emmett say in a baby voice. He goes all soft for hi little princess.

"Okay daddy!" The sweet voice came again. Then Emmett opened the door with Anna in his arms.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Emmett said.

"Have you guys seen our new neighbours?" I asked Emmett.

"No, not yet. Why who is it?" Emmett asked.

"Alice and Edward." Jasper said for me as we went into the house and went to sit in the living room to wait for Rose to be done with whatever she was doing.

"Oh, really. Rose honey get down here!" Emmett yelled at her.

"Okay I'm coming." Rose said as she walked down the stairs and saw us in her living room. "Hey Bella what brings you and Jasper here?" Rose asked us.

"Well Rose it seems that we have some new neighbours." Emmett said to her.

"Oh?" Rose said.

"Edward and Alice." Was all I had to tell her, then she was across the room and pulled me up from the couch and into a bear crushing hug that could rival Emmett's hugs.

"Are you okay Bells? What do you want to do?" Rose asked me, pulling me back from her to get a good look at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Actually I think that we should all go over there and welcome them." I said calmly.

"You sure?" Rose, Jasper and Emmett all asked me at the same time.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Yeah, I am sure." I told them.

Then we all walked across the street to the house that the moving truck was in front of and people were bringing furnisher in the house.

Then we saw Alice walk out of the house with a little baby boy on her hip. She saw us then she turned towards the house and said. "Edward come out here we have company." Then she started walking towards us with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey, guys it's nice to see you all again. Wow it has been a long time since we last saw each other huh?" Alice said when she finally reached us.

"Yeah, it's been a while." I was the first one to speak. "So what brings your guys to Seattle?" I ask her. I am not thrilled to have Edward this close but I guess it's time that I got over my first boyfriend dumping me.

"Oh, well Edward is a doctor and he got an offered for a higher up position at the hospital here in Seattle, and we couldn't pass up such a great offer?" Alice told us laughing. "Well why don't you guys come in, since Edward is taking a long time to come out and great you guys." Alice said looking at her house, as if looking for Edward.

"Sure." I said. Then I took hold of Jasper's hand and started following Alice in to her house, with Rose and Emmett, who was holding Anna, following behind us.

As soon as we walked in through the front doors Edward came down the main stars.

"Hey, Ali, baby how are you doing." He said as he pecked her on the lips. "And how is my little champ?" he added kissing his baby boy on the head. Then he turned to face us as if he had just seen us standing in his house.

"Bella, Jasper, Rose, Emmett." He said, looking at us in turn then his eyes landed on Anna in Emmett's arms. "And who do we have here?" he asked.

"This is our daughter Anna." Rose said to Edward with a guarded expression.

"Well she is adorable. She looks like a mini Rose, but with Emmett's eyes." He commented. Then he turned to me, his eyes went to my stomach first then they came back up to meet mine. "Wow. You're pregnant Bella! Is it a boy or girl?" Edward asked trying to be mice to me after all that we went through in high school.

I guess it has been too long to keep holding this grudge on him and besides if Edward had never broke up with me then I would never have known my feelings for Jasper. And then we would not be married now and have a baby on the way. So I guess in a way I owe him.

"It's a baby girl." I said to him with a smile.

He smiled back at me. "Well why don't you guys stay for dinner, we don't have much from just moving, but we do have some meat that I could barbeque." Edward said to us.

"Yes! MEAT!" Emmett shouted, shocking all of us out of our quiet reserved state.

"Well I guess we could stay for a bit. Bella usually goes to bed early." Jasper said while putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

Then we all made our way into their kitten and Edward got out the meat and asked Emmett and jasper to help grill it up.

So the men went into the backyard to barbeque the meat while us women stayed in the kitten and started to make a salad.

"Excuse me guys I have to put Ethan to bed then I will be back to help make the salad." Alice said then she went up stars.

Rose had taken Anna from Emmett and now she put her down on one of the kitten chairs. "You know maybe Alice isn't as bad as we always thought." Rose said.

"Yeah, maybe." I thought. I looked out the kitchen window to see the men laughing wile having a bear and cooking the meat. Then Jasper look through the window at me and smiled. I smiled in return.

Yeah, this could definitely be the start of a new chapter in our lives. The old gang back together with the addition of two new friends, Alice and Emmett, and soon to be three cute children, Anna, Ethan and my child Carly.

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's it, I would love for you guys to review and tell me what you think of this chapter or the whole story in general. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
